Crossover Bros Brawl Trailer
by Gantz Gun
Summary: Here it is! Everyone around the MultiVerse are recieving invitations to attend the newest Super Smash Bros Tournament! Who's the best of the best? You find out! Prologue up!


Me: Hello, Misc section of My name is Gantz Gun. Full author name; Gantz Gun van Drake. And I come before you all, to show you my first work in Cartoon Crossovers.

Wally (Check my account for his bio.): You all heard right mates!!! Wally Ryu's the name, and I'm Gantz's assistant author!

Otto (Once again, check account for Bio.): (Has his usual scowl.) And I'm Otto, his secondary assistant author. I'm just here to tell you right now, that if you enjoy the fanfic, then whoop-de-friggen-do… But if you don't… (Gives the audience a scary look, making his crimson red eyes more apparent.) KEEP, your COMMENTS, to YOURSELVES…

Me: OTTO!! (Pushes Otto away from the camera.) Anyways, this next work is a trailer, regarding a future fanfic, that's loosely based off of the upcoming title 'Super Smash Bros Brawl' for the Wii. Regardless I'm still working on all the details, but enjoy this little work until the first chapter comes out. Enjoy!!!

* * *

The screen lights up, revealing a city of a kind. The city was filled completely with futuristic looking buildings, and towered almost imposingly over the surrounding landscape. The landscape next to the town was a suburban area that encircled the city. The sky was dark, as rain clouds appeared seemingly out of nowhere and rain started to fall on the city, making the landscape a tad bit darker… 

"_Where I come from… Elements are out of control…"_

The view zooms into the city, now showing the streets… Or lack there of. The streets were completely sidewalk thus meaning no streets at all. After a second, a car passed by, a car that was going at decent speeds for the city… And floating 5 feet off the ground as it did. As soon as the car passes, a new figure is revealed walking along the sidewalk. The figure held an umbrella over his head, was walking somewhere. The Thunder roars and lightning could be seen over the horizon, and the camera zooms in on the shaded out face.

"_Some could say my people set themselves up for a cataclysmic end…"_

As the shaded out figure with the umbrella walked, lightning flashed, and the figure became illuminated. He was a young boy, around 16, with a mahogany cap on his head, worn backwards, allowing hair to poke through. He wore a shirt that almost looked like a jumpsuit that was red on one half, and orange on the other half. There was a Fire Flower insignia on the chest of his shirt, exactly in between the red and orange halves, and there were no sleeves. The pants were a pair of jeans that was blue with black highlights, and on his feet was a pair of boots that were dark brown in color. The boy also wore dark red fingerless gloves that fit him snugly and had soft armor-like padding.

"_Now… When I think about it… …"_

There's a sudden distant boom. The boy turned to look at what was going on only to see a mushroom shape cloud coming from the horizon…

"_They couldn't be any closer to the truth…"_

The boy lowered and shook his head, obviously knowing what this was about… He started walking away once more… However, when he looked, he looked surprised at what was now in front of him…

It appeared to be a creature made completely of shadow, stood on two legs, had muscular arms, yellow eyes and two thick antennas coming from its head… And it looked hungry…

"_It was only just a matter of time… Before my people's lust for control over things they themselves don't understand… Would soon come back and haunt them."_

* * *

A bright flash covers the screen. The same boy from the earlier scene is sitting on a bed, looking sad, and has a keyblade lying across his lap. The keyblade had a round hilt that was fashioned after a northern lights aura, had a greenish golden blade, while the prong was a kind of mythical looking wing with dark yellow feathers, and right underneath the wing prong was a small set of claws that were dark blue in color that were attached to a light mahogany hand. 

"What happened to your world after that, Gantz?" The boy, known as Gantz, looked up to see a 15-year-old boy, who was five foot four inches and hair is pitch black. He wears a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. This was none other then No-Limit, NL for short. "You said the Heartless suddenly appeared… What happened after that?"

Gantz lowered his head, as the awful memory went through his head. "Some things are better left unsaid…"

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

The screen shows the city once again, and zooms in on the mushroom shaped cloud. At the source of the kaboom was what looked like a gigantic factory… Or what was left of it at least. The factory was in shambles, and five of the six floors that made its height was completely destroyed. The view zooms in again, this time revealing what appeared to be a basement laboratory, with glass domes filling the room. The glass domes were broken and completely useless in their current state… Not that that meant anything anymore. People in lab coats lay all over the floor, dead. As the view scrolled around, it stopped on one glass dome that was strangely still intact… Inside it was the true horror of the scene.

It looked like a person… Though that wasn't exactly correct, it had cybernetic limbs, and its face was human… Although there were no eyes to behold on this creation. In the eye sockets one could clearly see robotic eyes that were black meaning it was deactivated…

Until an eerie red light suddenly started to appear from the robot humanoid's eyes… It was awake, alive… And it was ready to do as it was programmed…

----------

---------

----------

----------

A small envelope appeared in the center of the screen for a brief second, until the view started to rapidly change the views.

One was of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser, receiving the envelope.

Kirby found one on his usual evening walks.

Ness (From Earthbound.) is practicing his Psi techniques, until the wind blows a envelope into his face, he takes it off and looks at it closely.

Fox McCloud gets an envelope himself, when R.O.B gives it to him (He found it.)

NL receives an envelope too, and he reads it carefully.

Link ('Twilight Princess' Link.) picks up an envelope from that had all but appeared and takes a close look at it.

Warriors from all over the Multi-verse, _**("It's called 'Inner-Space' in Kingdom Hearts.")**_ are receiving letters like this.

The view opens up again on one of the envelopes the heroes had been getting. The envelope is opened and on it, is this message.

* * *

'_Great heroes of the Multi-Verse! Have you always wondered who the strongest hero is? Are you claiming to be the strongest? Well come prove it, at the greatest tournament in the universe! 'The Smash Bros Tournament!'_

_All willing competitors will be picked up via' the Ghost Train. The train will arrive exactly at midnight on each world and leave exactly ten minutes upon arriving. Meaning you have little time to board the train. It will appear at the nearest Train Station nearest competitors._

_Are you up for the challenge of a lifetime?'_

_Signed:_

_Game Master._

* * *

_**("NO, this isn't the same 'Master of Games' from the 'Teen Titans' TV show. Just so you'll know.")**_

* * *

_**(Super Smash Bros Brawl theme plays in the background.)**_

Link and Mario battle do battle with Giga Bowser, who's thrashing around Toonatopia, home of the people of Fanfiction.

Ness uses his PK Fire attack on Wally, who's completely caught off guard.

Wally fires a Light Beam at Meta-Knight, who takes the hit, but counters with a flurry of blows.

Otto goes berserk on Ike (Fire Emblem.) with his Dark Claws. Ike counters with grace, strength, and finesse, swinging his sword downward, which Otto catches easily.

Wally and Kirby are standing next to each other. Kirby must've inhaled Wally, as he now has Wally's chestnut hair, on top of his head, and the red headband to match. Wally does a couple of dance-like moves and sends Kirby flying. Kirby reacts by shooting out a Light beam attack, much to Wally's surprise.

Pit fires a few arrows from his bow, aiming them right at Donkey Kong. The ape takes the hits, and hits the floor with a thud. Pit smiled victoriously… Before Diddy Kong suddenly jumped on his head and covered his eyes preventing him from seeing anything.

Pikachu and Kirby are back to back as they fight Fox McCloud and Samus, who were ganging up on them. Samus acts first, firing a powerful 'Charge Shot', Pikachu and Kirby duck, and the blow instead hits Fox. The poor guy is sent flying at the hit.

Yoshi is now challenging NL, who appears hesitant to do anything. Yoshi suddenly grabs a Smash ball and his Final Smash is activated. Yoshi suddenly sprouts big angel like wings, and breaths fire balls. NL ran for it, apparently not seeing that one coming.

NL is shown again, easily taking on Link with his keyblade. Zelda, who is on the opposite side of the field is now fighting Ash's (Pokemon Anime.) Charizard. She barely ducks a Flame Thrower, and fires a powerful fire spell of her own which hits the Charizard square in the chest. Now enraged, the Charizard roars and charges forward. Zelda teleports out of the way, and the Take Down attack, instead hits Wario who is sent flying.

Mario is now fighting Gantz, whom is wielding his keyblade, 'Wings of Fantasy'. The plumber easily deflects the boy's blows and knocks him backward. Now at a far distance, Gantz throws out a Firaga spell, that Mario grabs and throws back. Gantz counters with a Blizara attack which cancels out the attack. He then uses Aeroga, which whips up powerful winds and sends them in Mario's direction.

"_The Smash Bros Tournament is about to begin…'_

It once again shows the letter and underneath the note a new message appears. It appears to be two small boxes, next to one box the word 'Yes' is in bold letters, while in the box underneath that, the word 'no' is clearly seen in bold print…

'_Are you ready for the challenge?"_

It's all dark… Before a pair of red eyes pierces the darkness, a flash appeared somewhere, and what ever was in the darkness gave a swing, revealing the flash to be a keyblade that was just summoned… A very _Dark_keyblade…

* * *

_**Crossover Bros Brawl**_

_**Tale of the Anti-Key.**_

_**Coming soon to Fanfiction…**_

* * *

Me: Wow… Now that was a piece of work…

Otto: I have to admit, Gantz. You even impressed me with this one.

Wally: And if he's impressed, I'm impressed.

Me: Thanks guys! (Turns to the screen.) All and all, That's the trailer of my 'soon to be' first Cartoon Crossover. Also, reviewers, as if this couldn't get any better, I've even added a Character sign-up to this Trailer! That's right! If YOU want to be a part of the Smash Bros Tournament of a life-time, all you have to do is review and put down this information.

_**Name:**_ (Can be either fake or real. Author names are legal.)

_**Age:**_ (Your Real age please.)

_**Gender:**_ (Your real gender too.)

_**Eye colour:**_ (Can be fake or real)

_**Hair:**_ (Colour and style. If using a hat of some kind, please describe.)

_**Clothes:**_ (Any clothes do you want to wear in the story.)

_**Chapter Appearance:**_ (Which chapter do you want to appear in? Caution: Not all characters can appear in the prologue or chapter 1. And so many characters can appear in a chapter all at once.)

_**Weapon:**_ (If you use a weapon in the tournament, describe it. Is it a sword, axe, hammer? It can be anything you'd like!)

_**Powers:**_ (Describe what your powers are and how you used it. If there's any Limit Break, please tell.)

_**OC Characters:**_ (Tell me about their name, age, gender, eye color, clothes, hair, weapons, powers personality and background story.)

_**Personality:**_ (Describe your personality, and give two sample lines of dialogue that fully catches your personality. [Dialogue samples are reduced to one or two lines each.)

_**Background story:**_ (Tell me about your whole story. What happened in the past, what happened in the present and how you found your envelope to the Smash Bros Tournament.)

_**Cartoons/Anime character you want as your partners: **_(Your team members. Can be OC or cartoon characters. Remember, the cartoon characters are limited. If other people had already used that character that means you can't used it again. Also, due to rules of group fights, you can only choose two characters at the most. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be overwhelmed by character choices.)

_**Team Name:**_(For the group battles that may follow. Don't use discrimination or foul language. Use creativity and see where it takes you!)

_**Quote:**_ (Your personal quote.)

_**Enemy:**_ (OC one or not OC)


End file.
